Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6k-6-4k}$
Rewrite to group the ${k}$ terms together: $ {-6k - 4k} - 6$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-10k} - 6$ The simplified expression is $-10k - 6$